


Self-shipping meme ft. Frank Morrison

by Lust_L3773r5



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hickeys, I pull a switchblade on many ppl because I'm not intimidating, I'm thirsty for this mans, Sex Jokes, Smoking, So am I tbh, Spanking, Swearing, decided to do the whole ass self-shipping meme with him bc he needs more love, fistfights, frank being a tired piece of garbage, frank will tease me about my height and that's cannon, neglective father, steamy makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_L3773r5/pseuds/Lust_L3773r5
Summary: Just me and frank because I am astronomically horny for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was saved as " Daddy frank morrison fic" in my drive

  Living in Ormond was easy. The little town allowed for easy access to basic living necessities, and anything else was a relatively short drive away. The only thing that prevented that town from becoming a year-round winter wonderland was the amount of gangs that overran the place like vermin. Which made it hard to earn a living within the town itself. But my mom was determined to settle down and open a restaurant, and she did. She served delicacies from our home country as well as some classic street food with her own personal twist to it.

 

The staff consisted on other family members, as well as my best friend, Marina, and of course, me. We both worked as waitresses, with my brother, Lucas, being the indoor bouncer and bartender, and my mom worked in the kitchen along with my three aunts and uncle. The restaurant itself was cozy, hardwood floors and tables were complimented by cushioned metal chairs. The tables were a comfortable distance away from each other. With the cash register being close to the back, right next to the bar. 

 

  The fact that Ormond was such a small town meant that most of our customers consisted of the same people. To the point that they referred  to us by either our names or the nicknames they came up with. For example, Lucas and I are known to most of our customers as ‘Heads and tails’ because of the fact that, despite looking, acting, and even sounding the same. Whatever differences we have are drastic. I'm Tails, of course, due to my lack of height. And he is Heads, because of the fact that he grew to a hearty seven foot by the age of eighteen. I, on the other hand, stopped at five foot two when I was seven. 

 

 “ Tails can you help me out here?” Yelled lucas from the cash register.

 

 “If it has to do with money then ask Mari! You know damn well that I am just as useless as you are with math.” I said while walking towards him.

 

 The restaurant was nearly empty, except for a few late-night drunks who lingered well past dawn, downing hard liquor as if it were their last night on earth. I went over to Lucas as he pulled me to the back.

 

 “listen, I want you to go in the kitchen and help your mom out.” He said, it was not a question, but an order. Which was extremely rare for him.

 

 “what did you do?” I asked, worry showing in my youthful features. “Don’t tell me you messed with a gang.”

 

 “ No, it's  just that happy hour is about to start  and I don't want you out there.” he sighed, hugging me tightly. 

 

I couldn't  help but chuckle, he was so adorable sometimes, “hey, it's  ok. This won't be my first happy hour, it won't be my last, and I'll call you over if anyone gets handy.” 

 

A heavy sigh rolled off his mouth. He ran a hand through his silky, straight dark brown hair. Finally he uttered something along the lines of  _ if anything happens to you it's your fault _ . And went through the door, I followed right behind him. We spent a bit of time joking around with the few customers that were there, cleaning up, and playing dumb games. Such as throwing sugar cubes at each other so we could catch them with our mouths.

 

It was all fun and games until I bumped against someone. My back was turned to them, but judging by Lucas's reaction they were not good news. I quickly turned around, and looked up to see a guy around my age looking down at me. His coat was covered in melting snow, and his fluffy, brown hair was messy and unkept. Lack of sleep was evident on his sharp features, and he wore a slightly annoyed expression. 

 

I caught myself staring at him for a little too long, “sorry about that! I didn't  realize you-”

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” yelled one of the earlier customers, Clive Andrews. He got off his stool, and staggered towards us. Lucas was nowhere  to be seen, most likely he went to the kitchen to retrieve something.

 

The guy grabbed my arm, and placed me behind him in an almost careful manner. Mr. Andrews kept on approaching, slurring curses directed towards the guy in front of me. “Getting you home, Olivia said you would be here.”

 

“Tails!” shouted the customer, making me flinch, “where the fuck is your brother!”

 

I stepped away from who I assumed was the foster kid Mr. Andrews constantly complained about, “sir, please calm down. We will handle this like adults, and sit down. You're disturbing the other customers.” I said as calmly as I could. That man was pissing me off beyond my limits.

 

“shut up bitch! Go get your fucking brother!” said Mr. Andrews  as he got ready to slap me. Before I could pull out the switchblade I kept in my pocket the guy pushed me aside, and punched Mr. Andrews right on the face. I fell to the floor. 

 

Mr. Andres fell unconscious. The guy turned around to face me. “sorry about pushing you so hard.” he said as he extended a hand to help me up. “ my name's Frank.” 

 

“don't worry about it.” I said, accepting his help. His voice was rather slow and raspy.” My name's Lulu, but everyone calls me tails.” 

 

“Why? Because you're always behind?” he said jokingly, not even waiting for the shock to wear off. He just straight up made fun of my height within five minutes of knowing me. I liked him.

 

“Don't get sassy now, you're in my territory.” I said pointing at myself for emphasis.

  
  


Frank helped me hoist Mr. Andrews onto a couple of chairs, and waited for him to wake up. It took a long time, but we both spent that time talking, and getting to know one another.

  
  



	2. Meme prompt list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT come up with this, it is limey-blue-arty-do's idea (tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the promts i will be using for this trash

Self-Shipping Meme

because there needs to be more love for people’s interactions with their favs (you can ship yourself with a character or they can just be your favourite, hopefully this’ll be a nice creativity booster)

**_draw/write you and/or your fav:_ **

  1. ~~meeting face-to-face for the first time~~
  2. going to a cafe
  3. going to the cinema
  4. going to the park/beach
  5. having a movie night
  6. racing 
  7. dancing together
  8. ordering pizza
  9. going on a road-trip
  10. stuck in a traffic jam
  11. dealing with you/your fav being ill
  12. giving you/your fav a back-rub
  13. stuck in the rain
  14. having a prank war
  15. comforting you/your fav after a nightmare
  16. playing video/board games 
  17. drawing each other
  18. hiding a surprise for you/your fav (can be cute/romantic/angsty)
  19. cuddling 
  20. (open suggestion!)




End file.
